


Ves Ryder and Reyes Vidal

by Machatnoir



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, funny prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machatnoir/pseuds/Machatnoir
Summary: A collection of drabble, prompt, one-shot of Ves Ryder and Reyes Vidal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabble, prompts and short stories of my OC, Ves Ryder, and Reyes Vidal.  
> Please note that english is not my first language, so please let me know my mistakes ;)

## Don’t underestimate me

Ves was giggling like an idiot as she descended from the ramp, happy to be landed after so many days on Kadara. She missed Reyes, and she had express his feeling way too much to her crew, with Gil especially.

“Finally you will see your boyfriend, at least you’ll stop smashing my ears telling me how much you miss him,” he joked, teasing her with a sly grin on the face. “For a few days, we will not be the only ones to stand you.”

“Gil, stop talking like an idiot” Ves, who was in front of him, didn’t even turn her head answering him, but her tone was not offended, on the contrary she had a big smile painted on the face.

Liam intruded, trying to reach Gil “Great man, your Vidal. All to please your boyfriend and I never see him in your company. What is it, he doesn’t care about you?” He deliberately assumed a melodramatic and mocking tone, raising his voice so that everyone could hear him.

“Fuck you Kosta and do your own business, no one asked for your opinion,” she said dryly.

Gil hit him with an elbow directly in his ribs and glared at him. He knew that between him and Ves had been something and he was irritated by the fact that someone had succeeded where he had failed. Liam snorted, glancing at the mechanic, without realizing that the object of his discomfort was coming up slowly to the ramp. Ves saw him and waved her hand.

“Hi Reyes! I didn’t knew you was already waiting for me” her voice softened instantly as she walked towards him, betraying the impatience she had for moments like this. 

He didn’t answered, simply stopped to wait for her, but let his gaze go beyond her, first to Gil and then to Liam, who both stopped, worried about the fact that Reyes was here. He waited for Ves to be in front of him, smiled at her, took a hand behind her hair and pulled to him, embracing her with the other arm and kissing her with passion, deliberately keeping his eyes opens in the direction of Liam.

Gil let out a whistle and applauded two or three times, genuinely impressed, knowing very well that Ves and Reyes were a very reserved couple, whom dislikes the public display of affection. With a sassy smile he turned to Liam, who had a nauseated grin. 

“And here is the infamous boyfriend,” he simply said. Liam shook his head and surpass them, probably mad.

Ves had been caught off guard in the meantime, and she remained stiff like a trunk for a few moments, before answering his kiss. With the tail of the eye she saw Liam, then Gil passed over. She slowly pulled away from Reyes, looking at him suspiciously. He replied with a simple wink and a funny smirk before letting her go.

“You’ll pay for that, you know it? Liam will give me the torment” Ves complained, sighing.

“Oh, that was just my intention.”


	2. The price of honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ves has some problems expressing her feelings, Reyes now know why

Reyes has been in the limbo of sleep for the last few minutes, Kadara’s sun rays were beginning to become annoying and not even turning the face into the pillow seemed to help him. Though he was an early-kind type of man, he liked to stay in bed, especially if Ves sleept with him, which didn’t happen as often as he would have liked. He stretched an arm across the bed, but he didn’t find her and he was sincerely astonished that she was already up. He completely opened his eyes, sat up and scrutinised the room, failing to grasp her familiar silhouette. He let a sigh before getting up, putting on a pair of short pants.

He walked cosily toward the kitchen and only when the door opened he saw her. Ves was wearing one of his tank tops, so big that it was like a little dress on her, her brown hair was still overwhelmed by sleep, and apart from a cup of coffee in her hand she was completely naked. Ves was certainly absorbed by some deep thoughts as she was looking out of the big kitchen window. He approached her slowly, then embrace her from behind, gently putting his hands on her arms.

“Good morning, mi reina,” He said, kissing her head. She gasped slightly, surely by surprise, before relaxing in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t think you would awake before me”

“Good morning to you, hermoso,” Answered Ves with a smile, leaving a kiss on one of his hand. “I didn’t want to wake you up. You’re so damn cute when you’re asleep.” She teased, shaking even more in his embrace.

“I’ll Never be as cute as you,” Reyes was about to say something else, when his eyes fell on the tank she wore and his lips began to rise in a mischievous smile. “You should wear my clothes more often.” He said simply with a bit of irony, slowly slipping his hands on her arms.

“You know I like to put on your clothes, why this statement so suddenly?”

“Because I’m literally admiring one of your nipples.” He gave her a languid kiss on the cheek, inhaling her sweet scent, along with the smell of coffee that she had in her hands.

Ves expressed her disappointment with a long grunt before giving him a slight blow with the hips and a little pat on his hands, “You’re a mischievous bastard” and she free herself from his hug, putting on the best bad glare that she could “I’ve prepared a cup of coffee for you too, you know that before breakfast I can’t think clearly.” She smiled tenderly before heading to the kitchen table.

Reyes raised his hands as a sign of surrender and he let out an amusing laugh, then followed Ves and sat in front of her. They drank the coffee in silence, with fleeting glances from time to time and he smiles, thinking of the years of his adolescence again. Ves seemed to be distant, lost again in thoughts, with her eyes gazing at her hands every now and then, as if she was looking at something beyond the visible.

“Is there something wrong?” Reyes asked, leaning his elbows on the table and crossing his hands, involuntarily tilting his head.

Ves just looked up, before smiling warmly in his direction. “Absolutely not, why do you ask me?”

“Because you’re strange this morning, well, stranger than usual at least.” It was their game, to use sarcasm, and it was one of the reasons he simply loved Ves: her sense of humor.

“Thank you for the compliment. You’re exactly the shady bastard of always.” But in her voice there wasn’t that verve that distinguished her. She slowly lost her smile, while her face was began to have a strange expression, a mixture of sweetness and nervousness.

Reyes saw her mood change and didn’t answer, waiting for her to say something. He had learned that forcing her to talk was never a good idea, often and willingly she ended up getting angry, and when she became angry she was really a beast. He waited for a moment, before sighing, bringing his attention back to the half empty cup of coffee he was still drinking.

“About what you said last night … do you really mean it?” Ves then said to him, biting her lower lip, her eyes slightly closed trying to grasp every single reaction of him.

“You need to be more specific. Last night we said so many things, some were interwoven with moans of pleasure, that I couldn’t remember well.” He joked, lowering his voice slightly, making her shrill, with a smoothed smile.

Ves smack on his leg with her foot, underneath the table “You’re silly” She just told him as she closed her eyes, trying to mimic a frosty look. She stood in silence for a few moments before continuing. “That you like me as I am.”

Reyes looked in her eyes, a tender smile on his lips before stretching his hands to intertwine with hers. “Of course I like you as you are, why should I lie to you?”

“Because Caetus did.” Ves shook his hands, lowering her gaze.

Reyes felt a nuisance to that name “Your former turian ex-boyfriend?” The words came out dry. He had never been the jealous type, but the thought of a turian with his hand on her body irritated him.

Ves nodded. “We were a strange couple.” She grinned bitterly, “I always thought that there was nothing wrong with having a relationship with a Turian, as long as there is love and respect because they manage to overcome even the most purely cultural obstacles…” She left the phrase fly in the air, beginning to bite her lips, like she didn’t know how to continue.

“But?”

“There weren’t the cultural obstacles between us. There were the lies”

It was a tough blow for Reyes, who wrinkled his lips and looked at her in a questionable way. Only then Ves realised the double meaning of what she had just said, and she laughed.

“Oh, Reyes. I didn't mean it that way, though I don’t like when you say bullshit to me.” She composed herself, noticing the sceptical look from him. “For two years, I said to Ceatus how much I loved him, how much I cared for him, and how I thought I was going to live all my life with him. And for two years he repeated to me the same things, and that I was the most beautiful thing he has ever had. He lied to me. He didn’t cared about me. He only wanted to use me to get to my dad and to the council, that bastard ”

Reyes felt the hardness and anger with which Ves was talking, and hearing those words, he felt his chest tighten. He had cheated over more than a lover, had used them for his own purposes. He realized that he was cruel, but it was his way of being, he was still the Charlatan. Though he thought he was a petty person, even he would never have been able to carry a fake relationship for two years. He still had a conscience. He let the rage flow out slowly, after all they were more than six hundred years away, and they were in another galaxy. There was no point in thinking of threatening a turian who was surely dead and buried. “I’m really sorry about that,  Ves.” He said simply.

“No. I’m sorry. Because I was an idiot. And I’m paying the consequences.” She looked up into Reyes’ eyes. Ves looks a bit sad but full of fierce determination. “It’s his fault. It’s his fault thatf I can no longer disclose my feelings. Because every time I was honest with him, he lied to me. It hurts when someone tells you he loves you and is not true, it hurts you. All he said to me was nothing but a big lie. I’m really sorry Reyes, I know I’m stupid and silly not to tell you how much I care about you, I don’t do that not because I don’t really mean it, but just because I can’t. Even now I don’t find it easy and…” Ves swallowed hard and rolled her eyes before laughing “Here, now I’m embarassed. Look, can we start this morning again, will you? Without me babbling like an idiot? If you want, I can even let you see my nipples.” She said jokingly, with a bit of malice in the voice.

Reyes stared at her for a moment that seemed endless. His amber eyes fixed on hers. The expression on his face was neutral; he didn’t let the slightest emotion to pass. He got up from the table slowly and approached her, who kept looking at him with a confused expression, then he took both her hands, lifted her from the chair suddenly  and pulled her with strength until he pinned her against the wall.

Ves tried to protest, but his lips were immediately on hers. He began to kiss her with passion, holding both her hands over her head. Reyes’s body adhered to her and his weight was holding her as he bit her lips, teasing her with his tongue. She could hardly breathe, her brain slowly beginning to make thoughts less and less coherent, while the impulse to touch him became more and more impelling. She tried to free her hands, but he tightens his grip on her wrists with even more force. He kissed her with even more strength, before he freed her lips with a gasp, leaving her breathless with eyes closed by desire.

“Never again.” He told her, kissing her neck. “I can be a manipulator and a bastard, but never think again that I’m lying to you about my feelings. ” And he freed her wrists, then put his hands on her legs, slowly rising to the upper part of her thighs. “Or I’ll have to remember you every time”

Ves let out a groan before taking his face with both hands, her lips still swollen after all those kisses “I love you too.” She just told him before kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placed somewhere in their relationship :P  
> Thanks a lot to Ilyasviel for the beta ♥♥♥


	3. I'm not envious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Reyes freaking Vidal is not an envious type!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick drabble involving Joker, nothing serious, it's me writing idiotic things again :P

* * *

Reyes rarely went aboard the Tempest. There were too few occasions to see Ves, and even less he was invited in. As she dressed, he looked at her cabin, a way to pass the time while waiting. He looked cunningly at the frames she’d placed on the desk, thinking of how nostalgic she was in printing them. A rare thing in the last century, and a real exception to Andromeda. The eyes lay on a picture in particular, depicting an asari and two women. One was obviously Ves, though younger, and the other had a square masculine jaw, short purple hair and fierce eyes.

Reyes took the frame in his hand, “Did you know Commander Shepard?” He asked, making a whistle of admiration.

Ves settled on the long sweater, approaching him. “Maybe,” she said absently, sighing. “Caetus knew that Shepard was on the Citadel that day, thanks to one of his acquaintances, Vakarian, a member of her team. I was so astonished by her death…” Ves came to his side and put a hand over his fingers, melancholically. They exchanged a sad look, then she laughed softly. Reyes found her behaviour strange and turned instinctively toward her, frowning in a mute question. When Ves crossed his eyes, she cleared her voice, obviously embarrassed, and pointed her index to the photograph, at a point where two men were sitting. “The pilot tried to hook me up.” She laughed and looked at Reyes with a funny expression. Only then she notices that he was not happy at all.

He rolled his eyes, a dramatic move even for him, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Moreau?” He said in a controversial tone. “Or do you know him as a Joker?” Ves didn’t understand his sudden change of mood. She looked alternately the photo and her boyfriend, unable to grasp the connection, and evidently, Reyes understood her disorientation. He laid the picture, stared at it for a moment, then leaned over the desk. “Jeff looked like a good guy, not a funny one, but it wasn’t a challenge for any of us at the Academy.” He explained, trying to keep his tone neutral. “Actually, that son of a bitch stole one of the most advanced frigates ever built by humans. We expected punishment, and instead, they offered him the opportunity to actually pilot that ship: the Normandy.”

Ves stared at him, then giggled, trying to cover her mouth with her hands and coughing, in a vain attempt to hide it. “So, are you envious?”

Reyes doesn’t answer, but he throws a gaze on her, “I’m not envious.”

“Oh, yes you are.”

“Ves, stop it.”

“You must know how many things he promised me that night…” A sassy smile widened over her lips. “Even though he had troubles moving, he told me he could do wonders with his tongue.”

“Ves…” He warned her, stepping out of her desk and approaching her. “Don’t provoke me.”

Ves raised her chin as a sign of challenge “Why? You’re still jealous of a man who piloted the most powerful alliance’s ship at the service of the mighty Commander Shepard?” Ves had barely the time to finish the sentence. Reyes took her and pinned her against the wall, holding her firmly with his body. She groaned with surprise, evidently not expecting this reaction from him. Then her mouth widened into a mischievous smile, because he was smiling, and she understood his game. “Admit it,” she said with a languid voice. She pulled him by pressing a leg against his ass. “There’s nothing wrong.” She began to give him a series of kisses on his neck, which made him moan. “Did you regret joining the Initiative?” She whispered in his ear.

“No, I’m not sorry.” He kissed her lips with strength, making her adhere to the wall with his whole body. “And yes, maybe I was just a little envious of him.” He embraced her, never leaving her gaze. “But he is not here. I am. Are you interested in the wonders I could do with my tongue?” He asked with a rough voice.

Ves sighed at his tone “Absolutely Yes”.


	4. Are you an angel becau- Imma stop you right there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent to me by @vorchagirl on tumblr months ago, sorry for the delay :D

One of the few advantages of being a pathfinder:  imperishable glory and honor and private apartments on the Nexus. _Huge private apartments_ , for the station standards. And Reyes didn’t expect that they were so big. After the victory over Meridian, Ves had given him the ID to be able to access, before being literally swallowed by the exultant crowd that had gathered around her and her crew.

He looked scrupulously at every corner of the house, a smuggler habit that was hard to shake off, and he decided to wait for her sitting on the couch, scrolling through the emails that his agents had sent him. Mostly they were routine messages concerning shipping matters and smuggling operations. He began to run around listlessly, yawning. He was reluctant to admit it, but the battle had put him to the test.

He realized he had fallen asleep when, opening his eyes, he realized he was lying on the sofa, his boots next to him, on the ground. He blinked for a moment, before focusing Ves, who was sitting on the floor next to her, smiling as always.

“I could get used to this.” He told her in a voice still tangled with sleep, brushing her chin with his hand. He fainted, stretching his back and arms. “I was hoping to be much more  _awake_. How did it goes?”

Ves first smiled at him, in one of her tacit answers, and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. “You slept ten minutes, I managed to sneak away shortly after you. And for what I saw, it was good, with everyone happy and smiling .” She pointed a finger at his chest. “Next time I expect at least that you keep your promise to take me away  for doing  _things_.” She raised an amused eyebrow, with a sassy grin on the face.

Reyes took her arms and dragged her with him to the couch, kissing her. “I could still do it.”

Ves giggles “Ok, but after we relax with a nice bath.”

He blinked. “A bath?”

“Yes, a bathroom. A tub, some water, some soap. One of the few comforts that I granted myself in the apartment ”.

“A bathroom.” He repeated mechanically, struggling to assimilate the information. “Do you have a bathtub on the Nexus?”

Ves looked at him for a moment, not knowing whether to take him seriously or laugh. “Yes, I have a bath, I told you … twice. What is it, one of your neurons is burned?”

Reyes let out a laugh, a sincere and genuine one. “The last time I had a decent bath I was in another galaxy. Are you an angel? Because … ”

She put a pillow in his face before he could finish the sentence, exasperated. “Stop it, you dumb latin lover, with all your hitting cheesy lines, or I swear I’ll be doing my bath alone.”

“You would not” replied him, tossing the pillow apart, with an evil grin.

“Want to test the luck of yours? Now? ”

Reyes seemed to think about it for a moment. “You’re right. I’ll do it  _after_  I have taken that bath ”.


End file.
